22 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:45 Fantaghiro - Drzewo Owadów odc.22 (Tree World) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Jadeitowy kamień Pangu, odc. 28 (The Pangu Jade Stone, ep. 28); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 204 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 10:50 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 3 (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 13:00 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Żłobek na plebanii, odc. 23 (Don Matteo IV, Delitto del biberon); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1492; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1849 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan - odc. 1850 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5085 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5085); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5086 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5086); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 14/21 - Sprawa Małkiewicza, czyli kamikadze - txt - str.777; serial TVP 18:50 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Jak rośnie ogród, odc. 42 (odc. 16, seria II) (How does your garden grow); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Kolarstwo - Czar Tour de Pologne 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 15 - Gmina to ja - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777 22:15 Życie po życiu, seria 2 - odc. 1, Przydrożny krzyż; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 23:15 Życie po życiu, seria 2 - odc. 2, Człowiek szczur (Afterlife, series 2, ep. 2, The Rat Man); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:10 Na własne oczy - Ulubieniec. Historia Pietera - Dirka Uysa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia, Nowa Zelandia, Republika Południowej Afryki (2006) 01:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Wirus zagłady - cz. 2 (Pandemic ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 26/26; serial TVP 06:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.8; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 24/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:25 MASH - odc. 70/255 (MASH (s. III, B 322)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.30; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Przemysław Cypryański 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1743; teleturniej 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Galapagos - 3/3 - Siły przemian (3/3 - Forces of Change) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot - txt - str.777; serial TVP 14:15 Dom odc.11/25 - Jedenaste: nie wychylaj się - txt - str.777 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 727; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 39; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 413 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 To ja złodziej - txt - str.777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000) 22:00 Dr House - odc. 100, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 14 - The Greater Good); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:55 Tancerze - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:50 Tajemnica Chloe cz. 2/2 (Blonde au bois dormant, La / Mistaken Identity 2/2); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Olsztyn 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Informacje, pogoda 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Cukierenka dziadka Benka Odcinek: 42 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Podaj cegłę 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Informacje, pogoda 18:00 Opinie 18:10 W służbie piękna Odcinek: 1 18:25 Rolniczy raport 18:40 Indeks 18:55 Czytelnia 19:15 Kwiaty i ogrody 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:39 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Informacje, pogoda 22:00 Opinie 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Ballada o prawdziwym kłamstwie; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:07 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:41 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:51 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:58 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:09 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:26 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z poczuciem humoru w Odessie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08:00 Strażnik Teksasu (171) - serial sensacyjny 09:00 Słodkie zmartwienia (24) - serial komediowy 09:30 90210 (24) - serial obyczajowy 10:25 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Szpital na perypetiach (6): Narzeczony imieniem Lufa - serial komediowy 11:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (167): Dwie planety - serial komediowy 12:55 Mamuśki (24) - serial komediowy 13:25 I kto tu rządzi (24): Święta z Walczakami - serial komediowy 14:00 Miodowe lata (60): Wróżka - serial komediowy 14:45 Świat według Bundych (179) - serial komediowy 15:10 Świat według Bundych (180) - serial komediowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (162): Córka w ciąży - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (30) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Miodowe lata (60): Wróżka - serial komediowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (105): Golaska - serial komediowy 20:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Ligi Europejskiej - rewanżowy mecz 2. rundy: Wisła Kraków - KFK Šiauliai 22:10 Wallander: Fotograf - film kryminalny 00:10 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03:10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Mango - telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08:00 Zorro - serial animowany 08:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego - serial animowany 08:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09:50 Podróż w nieznane - reality show 10:50 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11:50 Mango - telezakupy 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Porwanie Wiktorii - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Detektywi: Biały proszek - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:25 Tajemnice Smallville - serial science fiction 16:25 Rozmowy w toku: Kobiety z łysiną plackowatą... - talk-show 17:25 Sąd rodzinny: Wschodząca gwiazda - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:25 Detektywi: Anielka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 Wydział Śledczy: Bezdomni - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:50 Wehikuł czasu - film science fiction 22:50 Szymon Majewski Show: Joanna Krupa i Mariusz Pudzianowski - program rozrywkowy 23:50 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie - cykl reportaży 00:20 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny 01:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:35 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02:40 Telesklep 03:05 Tajemnice Smallville - serial science fiction 04:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04:50 The Basement Sessions (2) - koncert 05:15 Lalola (66) - telenowela 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Zbuntowani (154) - serial obyczajowy 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 09:20 Berlin, Berlin (5) - serial obyczajowy 10:25 Mój grzech (69) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (128) - telenowela 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano (48) - serial komediowy 16:55 Zbuntowani (155) - serial obyczajowy 17:55 Berlin, Berlin (6) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Mój grzech (70) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Galileo (122) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Chybiony cel - film sensacyjny 23:10 Droga do raju - dramat wojenny 01:40 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02:40 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:15 112 - Na każde wezwanie - serial sensacyjny 05:45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:15 Mamy cię! - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 09:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 10:35 Mango - telezakupy 12:15 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 13:15 Prawo pożądania - telenowela 14:15 Mamy cię! - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Niania: Konrad na zakręcie - serial komediowy 16:05 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy 17:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 18:05 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Niania: Córka Frani - serial komediowy 20:05 Pseudonim Rosomak - thiller 22:00 Wyrok - serial kryminalny 23:00 Amerykański ninja - film sensacyjny 00:50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:55 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:00 Moje trzy siostry - telenowela 07:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV - program interaktywny 12:00 Moje trzy siostry - telenowela 13:00 Pod przykrywką - serial kryminalny 14:10 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 15:15 Podejrzane zdjęcia - dramat obyczajowy 17:05 Czynnik PSI - serial science fiction 18:00 Rozbitkowie - serial przygodowy 19:00 Pod przykrywką - serial kryminalny 20:15 Bracia krwi - dramat sensacyjny 21:55 Miejskie legendy - program rozrywkowy 22:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach - serial sensacyjny 00:10 Erotyczna zagadka - film erotyczny 01:40 Nocny patrol - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc. 6/7 - Porwanie Serafina; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 6* - Od pierwszego spojrzenia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 34 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Kochajmy sie mocno - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie -Kaczka wyluzowana; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 705; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Opole 2006 na bis - "Świat w obłokach" - przeboje Marka Grechuty; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Benefis - Jerzego Hoffmana cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Wspomnienie Olędrów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1061* - Miłości wątpliwe; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1482; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Lubuskie warte zachodu - wino, kabaret i śpiew (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 67; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 68; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Imieniny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Duże dzieci - 25; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 28; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Kowalska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Honor generała; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Pieciukiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 34 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Imieniny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 18/19* - Weselna kinder-niespodzianka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (93); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 7/7* - Nasz człowiek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zabić na końcu; komedia sensacyjna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Wyprawa po bursztyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Olsztyn z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku